The Daughter of Athena
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: Dana is the demigod daughter of a Greek Goddess and the Dark Knight. What does Gotham have in store for her. Will she find a new life? Will she find true love? Could an ancient demigod tyrant destroy her new life?
1. Paradise or Jail

"Dana .daughter of a god and the Dark Knight . What happens when Dana discover her real father. Would things go ok? Will she find true love? Could an ancient demigod tyrant destroy her future .What does Gotham have in store for her? My first story.

* * *

Lost,confused ,lonely that pretty much sums me up. Dana ,demigod daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom. When I was a very small child my mother left me on Paradise Island. I was force to train and live with the I was a small child I was taught in theAmazonian way to hate men, after 20 long years I always wonder are me really that bad? After years of waiting for answers of who my father was ,I finally have the courage to ask Queen Hippotlya who is my father was . Since I was a child Hippotlya has always been a second mother to me since my real mother was on Olympus. I walk up to her room ready to demand her to tell me who my father is .When I approach Queen Hippotlya room I heard second voice come from the room.

"I'm going to take her to her father " says an unfamiliar voice.

" With all respect Queen Athena ,she is to optimistic,she will not be ready for the outside world ." says Queen Hippotlya begging Athena my mother.I was shocked my mother on Paradise Island that was unheard of . I took a deep breathe before I open the door, I haven't seen my mother in years. Has she change, I wouldn't know because I was so young when she left me. Dana just open the door don't be afraid ,I took a look at the owl necklace that mother gave me then open the door. There was Queen Hippotlya on her knees and my mother Athena .She's beautiful and yet terrifying, she had light brown hair,green eyes, a long blue dress ,on her chest a silver breastplate with a owl on the front,, ontop of her head a ancient Greek style helmet. She look so dressy since now a days gods and goddess dress like humams. Athena turns to me.

"Mom" I say grabing my owl necklace.

" Dana my beautiful daughter I am final here to bring you to your father " she says with open arms. Was she serious or was she just playing with me.I didn't care I ran right into her arms crying.

" There ,there child I 'm here for you ,say good bye to Hippotlya were leaveing right away ." says my mother smoothing my hair.

" What right now but I'm not ready" I say .Paradise Island is my home I can't just leave,but I have to if I want to start a new life in the man's world." Goodbye Hippotlya ,thank you for being a great guardian ." I say to Queen Hippotlya. My mother holds me then in a flash of light were gone.

* * *

Its been a long night,a string of similar murders all done by different killers. I was use to being a hero and all, just a same old night in the life of Dick Grayson, Nightwing .I was gald it was over,so I headed back to were I was staying, Wanye Manor , to catch some sleep. I woke up to a loud knock on the door. I grab some clothing a head to the door. I open the door and standing there was a woman in business suit and and a younger girl wearing casual clothes.

"Hello were here to see Bruce Wanye " says the Woman

_Bruce what in the world did you get your self into._

**That was chapter one of my new story, please review . This story takes place in the new 52 universe .**


	2. Is it love at first sight?

When me and mother came to the door of Wanye manor I started to freak out .What will he be like? Would he be kind like mother or rude and terrifying like half of Gotham.I took a deep breath and rub my owl necklace,looking at my mother . She look different ,she was in a business suit with her hair in a high bun . I look down at myself ,I was wearing clothes that I wasn't use to. I was wearing dark blue jeans ,black boots ,and a long-sleeved purple shirt . My mother rang the door bell and a boy answer. My mother told him why we were here and he let us in. The room we enter was so big, me and my mother sat on the couch.

My mother look at me " You do remember the plan right ,my little owl" I nod. The plan was that twenty years ago my mother made a business call the Spark Institution,were the company makes advanced technology. Not to long ago The Institution made a deal with Wanye Technology ,and now The Institution and Wanye Enterprise are partners.

" Athena " says a very loud but deep voice." How lovely it is to see you again ". It was Bruce Wanye my father ,time to start the show .

" Bruce ,glad to see you again too" says my mother hugging my father. When they finale break apart my mother introduced me " Bruce I will like you to meet my daughter Dana,she will be the one working the Gotham Building of Spark while I'm in Greece .

"Nice to meet you Bruce" I say shaking his hand. After all these years I been waiting for the right moment to meet him. I've been preparing ever since I was able to talk, after all those years I thought I will be ready."Dick can you take Dana to the room up on the left". The boy call Dick noded and led me to a room up stairs. I look at him when I thought he wasn't looking , he was wearing a grey shirt and some dark blue jeans had beautiful blue eyes and black hair . We reached the room I was staying, when he finale spoke to me ." First time in Gotham?" _  
_

" Yeah, never really left ...umm Greece " I lied coming up with the first country in my head.

" Maybe I can show you around the city tomorrow around noon."he says, before I can say yes he closeses the door. I sit on my bed and lay back. Damnit Dana what have you gotten you self into,you only been in Gotham for a about a week and now you already have a date . Great Hera!

* * *

I can't believe I just ask the daughter of a CEO of a huge company on date . Dick your such a goldiger ,wait no don't think like that. Dana is a very nice and...beautiful girl. She had light brown hair ,green-blue eyes and a great smile. I push all the images of Dana to the back of my mind,and go on patrol. Not to long ago a string of murders happen, I've been trying to put the pieces together like Bruce taught me. All that was in common was that the victims were owners of high end jewelry shops .Now I sit atop of a buliding watching another high end jewelry shop when the alarm goes off.

I rush to the shop when I see some one familiar there. Dana. What the hell is doing she doing here? It doesn't matter I have to stop who ever behind this before Dana becomes another victim. Dana was being choked by an unfamiliar face.

" I'm disappointed Dana,your suppose to be the daughter of a goddess train by the Amazons,yet now your being choked by me " says the man in a low deep voice. Before he can break Dana's trachea I kick him in the chest and Dana falls to the ground .When he regains his balance he smacks me with enough power to knock down a buliding. When I got to my feet I see Dana trying to stop the man." Hercules stop he has nothing to do with this,please don't kill him".

" HaHa stupid girl,I will kill anyone who stands in my way,starting with you" says the man , he pulls out a syringe full with green liquid then puts the syringe in her neck ,she falls to the floor. The Man walks away laughing ,carrying a jewel studded jar.I rushed over to Dana, she was grasping for air.I pull the syringe out of her neck ,which cause her to black out.I pick her up and call the batcave." Hello Mister Richard "answered Alfred.

" Alfred its Dana she was poison and I don't know what to do" I say

" Bring her back to the batcave immediately " Alfred says.

When I get to the batcave five minutes later I see Bruce and Alfred. I put Dana on the table infront of Alfred, she wasn't moving and before Alfred did anything he check her pulse." Dick do you know what she got injectied with?" ask Bruce .

"No" I say .

"Oh my" says Alfred.

" What's wrong " me and Bruce say at the same time.

" Her body is already fighting the unknown poison .The poison should be killing her but its not , her blood is...special .All I have to do is give her some antibodies. And she will be ok ." says Alfred. He injectied her with the antibodies."Dick I need you to take Dana to the front steps of the will be waking up soon,hurry. I do what Bruce tells me and carry her to the steps of the manor. I put her on the floor and climb the roof to hide.

"What the hell just happen " Dana says

**The end of chapter two .I hope you like it .**.


	3. The Fakest Couple

'What the hell just happen'' I say looking around. I just arrive on the steps of Wayne manor unexpected, I was just in the city not to long ago." Hey, are you ok" says a slightly familiar voice.

" Yeah just a little shaken up." I say. The boy from this morning helps me up from the stairs by picking me up. Soon I face to face with him and his beautiful blue eyes. "Umm, I never really known your name ." I say trying not to blush, because his chest is almost touching mind.

" The name's Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick" he says still being very close to me.

"Well if you don't mind I'll be heading up stairs. Good Nig-" I say but get cut off.

" Come on Dana, I know I promise you to take you around the city tomorrow, but lights are on and the city will look nice from some where very high up" he says. Then I thought about it, go upstairs and go to bed, or go around the city with a cute boy.

" Find I'll go with you. I even know the prefect spot, The Spark Institution of Gotham." I say

He similes a bit and garbs my hand and heads toward the garage. He grabs a motorcycle, we both sit on it , and speed of toward the city. When we enter the city I was amaze the lights were so beautiful. Soon we were near Spark Gotham Institution, we headed up the car entranced all the way up to the roof. When Dick parked the motorcycle we both got off , I headed toward the ledge and he headed toward a nearby wall . " Wow Dick Its so beautiful" I say still being amaze from the lights up above

" Just like you." says Dick leaning against a wall off to the side.

" What did you just say" I questioned him , walking over to were he was.

"I said you were beautiful Dana" he says, then in a moment he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. Not a second to soon his other hand reaches up to my cheek and pulls my face closer to his. Then our lips press against each other. I didn't argue with him, I didn't break his wrist like I knew I could. I just let him take me away in his warm embrace. Soon our kiss becomes more hungrily, he turns around and pushes me into the wall making our kiss deeper. I could break his arms in under two seconds, I could push him off the side of the building and walk away. Yet I don't, was it because of his cunning looks or was it because I free to make my own choices t. Not having the Amazons lied to me about how bad men are, I just feel love by some one else. No he doesn't love you Dana he barleys knows who I am, I tell my self . I break away from the kiss and walk over to were the motorcycle was.

" Is something wrong Dana" asked Dick

"Yes there is" I say trying to catching my breathe. " I barely know you Dick and now we are already kissing each other."

" I get it Dana sorry" he says looking down at his feet.

" Just take me home please" I ask

He nods in agreement, soon were back on the motorcycle heading back to Wayne manor. As soon as we get there I open the doors and run straight up stairs, to my room and fall asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a large knock on the door." Dana its Master Bruce he wants to speak with you" says the trustworthy butler Alfred.

" Ok" I say my face still shove inside my pillow. I soon wake up and put on some clothes from my bag a white dress with brown half ankle boots. I brush my hair an put in a French Braid. I headed down the stairs to were my father was in the living room. He was watching the news he wasn't happy.

_Today we were just given information that the daughter of Athena Spark, CEO of The Spark Institution, was found kissing Richard Grayson stepson to Bruce Wayne onto of Spark tower. Is this a start of a new relationship, what would this mean for the billionaire companies, are they a couple or were they just sharing a composite kiss. More at 12,that was Channel 3 News, I'm Vicki Vale have a wonderful-_

My father shut off the T.V and stands up. My stomach churns how did the news find out about the kiss. Shit the cameras I forgot to turn off the cameras when me and Dick were up there. Speak of the Devil, Dick approaches. beside me a second no longer.

"Explains this" says my father looking at Dick.

" Why you looking at me its her fault too." says Dick complaining. My father gives him a dirty look." Ok, ok I took Dana to see Gotham's lights and we got a little carry away." I shoot Dick a dirty look. " Ok I got carry away."

" How are we going to fix this" ask my father.

" Easy just tell them were not a couple'' I say

Then the doorbell rings." Its Vicki Vale of Channel 3 news, can I speak to lovely couple.". Me and Dick both go to the door ( how ironic). I open the door to talk to the reporter Vicki Vale, when I slip on some unexpected rain. Luckily my prince in denim jeans was there to catch me, right in font of the cameras, making the situation worse." Awww so sweet, such a lovely couple, did we get that." says Vale talking to the camera guy. He nods in agreement " I will be back for the fundraiser, bye bye.''

Me and Dick go back into the house, great now there's no way of backing out or is they?

" What are we going to do now" says Dick

" I got an idea, we can play this lovely dove crap for a little while then fake break up." I say addressing both Dick and my father.

"Its not a bad idea, ok you two go get dress we got a fundraiser to attend to." says my father pushing me and Dick up the stairs. I go to my room and on my bed is a dress similar to my but longer, and it had heels. I come out of my room in my dress, it was very lacey and had a sweet heart neck line, I ditch the heels and kept my boots. No to soon I see Dick come out he was wearing a gray vest, gray pants, a long-sleeved pink shirt under his vest, a gray tie ,and black shoes. " Wow you look very... nice, Hotshot" I say

" If were going to be a couple we need to come up with better nicknames" says Dick

" No I think I stick with Hotshot, shall we go downstairs." I say. He loops his arm around my, and headed downstairs.

We head downstairs to the backyard to where the party was. I tried to put a smile on my face as me and Dick head toward the table were my father was sitting. As I was walking through, everyone was smiling and laughing, it disguised me. These people were so fake, there smiles, there laughers, there enjoyment, every thing. This party is fake, no one really cares about why we fundraising, all they care about is showing off there newest jewelry and crap. As I sit at the table I look at my dress and wondered is this the life I left for? Obviously Dick notices my distressed.

" Are you ok" he says. I shake my head no.

He grabs my hand and we head over to a bush for no one could see us .We sit on the ground behind the bush to talk.

" I can't take this, I only been here for about a hour and I'm already dis-" I say. Dick cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine.

"Sorry I didn't mean to " says Dick

"Its ok, I think we should head..." I got distracted I heard a loud scream. We both head to the chaos , it was Heracles, he was chopping up tables and chairs with his axe while barley hitting bystanders.

" Stay here ok, just don't move" says Dick headed towards the chaos. He reminds me of the hero who save me last night, going into a battle not knowing he could die. I can't just stand here, I'm the only one who can stop or scare him off. I run off and headed up stairs to my room, I open up my bag to find my bulletproof bracelets. These weren't your regular bulletproof bracelets, they were enchanted, when I need a weapon I just command my bracelets to make it**(** **Its like Green Lantern ring, making** **objects that come mind, but for Dana there just weapons).**

I slip them on and run down stairs, at the same time I was thinking of a weapon that could handle multiple blows fro. Final I decided on a simple Amazonian sword, I quickly ran out side. " HERACLES, come and fight some one more worth your time." I keep running towards Heracles, I wasn't worried by know all of the bystanders have run to the front gate of the manor.

" Hello little Amazon, your just the person I wanted to see" says Heracles in a low grumble voice. " Tell me were is the girdle of Hippotyle". I give him a surprise look, how could he know I have it. I've been guarding since I was 12 years old, I was put in charge of guarding The Girdle after it was returned to us by the hero Jason of Argo( Its a long story). " Like Hades I'm going to give it to you ,monster" I spit at him. I stop right in front of the huge Heracles. He was 5 feet tall, he had a long brown beard, long hair and nothing but a furry loincloth to cover him. Soon he was swinging his big axe at me , I doge right and hit Hercules in the ankle. He scream in pain, before I could get another hit he grabs me by the foot and hangs me up side down. " Hey idiot I'm not telling squat if you hanging me upside down". I scream. He threw me to the ground. I laid there in pain, but I ignore it and got up." Were is it" he screams in my face.

" Its not here... that for damn... sure." I say back. Before he question me more, sirens of police cars scare him off. " I'll see you again Amazon" says Heracles turning into a handsome man with the help of the magic amulet. I tried to get to him but he melts into the forest behind Wayne manor.

I sit on the ground wincing in pain, when nearby Dick

" Dana what are you?" says Dick

**End of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it, review if you like.**


	4. Who's your Daddy

It's been four hours since the fundraiser was held. Four hours ago I kissed Dick behind a hours ago I fought the ruthless Heracles. Now I sit here tied to a chair, being question by my newly found father and a boy I kiss twice." Who are you and why are you here." Asked Bruce.

" Like I told you for hours, if I say anything you won't believe me." I say for like the hundredth time.

" Go a head, I heard crazier " says Bruce

I Take a look around this cave I was being held in, before I answer." Ok hear I go. My real name is Danielle of New Athens , most people called me Dana. Since I was four I live on paradise island land of women warriors. I was trained in every martial arts and fighting styles and know 14 languages. As I got older I knew I wasn't like the rest of the Amazons. When I turn 21 ,last week, I decide to my find father. Now I'm here bound to a chair." I say wishing i didn't mentioned the whole father thing.

"Wait hold up so your saying you live and trained with a race of ancient women warriors?" says Dick who was off to the distance.

" Dana you mentioned looking for your father, who is he?" Says Bruce sternly.

I stay quite for a minute, not knowing if I should tell him. I finally take a deep breathe and answer, " You "

Bruce and Dick look at me , at the same time Alfred comes out of nowhere. " Alfred draw blood from her and run some tests. Alfred nods and draws blood from me. I ignore the pain because Dick was staring at me with his blue eyes. " Dana tell me something why were you at a run down jewelry shop the another night?"

"I don't have to answer that " I almost spit in his face, bit I held back because he was to cute. Before he could ask me again Alfred came over with the test result. I sat up as straight as I could ( stupid ropes) and held my chin high.

" Master Bruce, I'm afraid the young lady is right you are her father" says Alfred grimly

" Bruce how many women do you sleep with?" Asked Dick

" This can't be true" says Bruce ignoreing Dick. " Cut her out" Bruce gestures towards me

Dick comes over to me and kneels behind me and pulls out what I believed was a knife.

" I'm sorry for lying to guys, from know on i'm a open book." I say walking over to my father. " Ok if your done with lying, answer these questions. Is Athena Spark really your mother. And how do you know the Amazons.

"Ok that's easy, my mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and war, and my mother was one of the goddess who made paradise island." I say happily

Bruce walks over to changing room and comes out in 'bat suit'." I'm going out, Alfred keep an eye on her " says Bruce who jumps in to a waiting car. Alfred nods and Dick leaves.

End of chapter 4. Sorry this one is short, I've been having writers block. If you have any ideas for chapter 5 pleases don't be shy.


End file.
